


Dragon Ball Super Retold

by ShadowKingLegette



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Gen, Heroes and Villains, Trash Talk, battles, life and death, power struggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette
Summary: Writing my own version of Dragon Ball Super and yes Monaka will be laying the smackdown on Mr. Popo.I do not own Dragon Ball Super or it's characters.





	1. Chapter 1

Narrator: Last time on Dragon Ball Z, the Z Fighters faced the universal threat known as Majin Buu. But thanks to the heroic actions of Goku, Vegeta and the inhabitants of Earth, the pink incarnation of evil was destroyed once and for all. It has been two years since that day and the Earth has enjoyed a well deserved rest. But, like the saying goes, all good things must come to an end...

 

Flying through space, an unknown being surrounded by a round golden sphere of light, traveled across the universe in speeds exceeding that of light. Whoever it was wore a blue cloak, dark black jeans, and a gray face mask with a brown hourglass symbol branded in the middle. Not only that, the traveler had a long black pointed object shaped like a clock hand strapped to his back.

???: How much farther?

After the question was asked an hourglass appeared in front of the traveler's face. It shattered into the small brown glowing particles moments later, fading out of existence.

???: That long huh?

Minutes later, an asteroid came into focus in the path of the traveler. It was at least two times the size of Earth.

???: About time.

He reached over shoulder drawing his clock hand shaped weapon. Then he slashed with the instrument unleashing a golden slice wave that divided the chunk of rock in two. Flying in between the two halves, he put his clock hand weapon away.

???: That was fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in another part of the universe, an ancient powerful being resembling a scrawny purple cat was sleeping comfortably in his bed that was hovering in the middle of a large spacious chamber. Also, there were more than four dozen giant hourglasses floating around the chamber encased in glass bubbles.

Beerus: Zzz... fish... Zzz... delicious scrumptious fish...

While Beerus was sleeping, on a lower floor by the staircase that led to his chamber, a light blue being with tall funny looking white hair wearing strange clothing, waited patiently while looking up the spiral staircase.

Whis: It's almost time.

He began to walk up the staircase with his arms positioned behind his back.

Minutes later, in Beerus' chamber, the grains of sand in one particular hourglass was just about close to run its course. Not a minute later, Whis came from the staircase looking up at that same hourglass.

Whis: 5...4...3...2...and 1.

The last grain of sand from that hourglass landed in the next moment and the hourglass exploded with a loud bang. The sleeping God of Destruction's eyes popped open and he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Beerus: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!

A flash of purple energy erupted from Beerus' body while he unleashed destructive blasts all over the place and the glass encasings of the surrounding floating hourglasses shined a similar purple color in response. Upon contact with the glass casings, the blasts were canceled out and rendered useless. When Beerus was done yelling, he stood up and stretch with a yawn as his purple energy died down.

Whis: Good morning my lord. How was your rest?

Beerus rubbed his eyes before looking down from the side of his floating bed.

Beerus: Ok I suppose. How long have I slept again?

Whis: Approximately 50 years.

Beerus: 50 huh?

Beerus yawned and stepped off the bed. Immediately, he freefalled all the way down to the ground landing on his head with a thud. Upside down, Beerus asked...

Beerus: Remind me again why the alarm was set for that short amount of time?

Whis: I believe there was a particular fruit you had your eye on.

Beerus: Fruit you say? Tell me, was it good?

Whis: I have no idea my lord.

Beerus: Hm...

Beerus closed his eyes in thought. When a memory came to mind, they opened again.

Beerus: I remember now! It was the Stardust Fruit from planet whatcha-ma-call-it!

Beerus fell flat on his stomach and groaned.

Whis: I believe the correct name of the planet is Citramo.

Beerus stood up quick and coughed into a fist.

Beerus: Right right. Well, the important thing is to try out this Stardust Fruit. Let's get going.

The God of Destruction motioned to the stairs but his attendant stepped in his way.

Whis: Not so fast my lord. You have to perform your cleaning ritual first.

Beerus groaned.

Beerus: This is why I sleep. So I don't have to bother with trivial routines such as bathing, brushing teeth, and getting dressed.

Whis: Now now Lord Beerus. No complaining. Hop to it.

Beerus: All right, I'm going. Can't a God of Destruction complain in his own home without his attendant being a pain?

Beerus turned and walked off.

Whis: Make sure to scrub behind the ears.

Beerus: What am I *yawn* a child? I know.

Whis(low): You certainly act like one sometimes.

Beerus looked over his shoulder while sharpening his gaze.

Beerus: What was that?

Whis smiled quickly as a drop of sweat ran down the side of his face.

Whis: Nothing, just muttering nonsense hehehe...

Beerus: Hmph.

The God of Destruction looked forward again and crossed over into his personal bathing room.

Whis: (That was a close call.)


	3. Chapter 3

Almost an hour later, Beerus and Whis stepped outside on the fresh green grass.

Beerus: Did you bring the food for the trip?

Whis: Yes my lord. Would you like it now?

Beerus: Save it for later. I want this Stardust Fruit to be the first thing I tasted after waking up from my short nap.

Whis: Very well. Ready to go whenever you are.

Beerus placed a hand on his attendant's back. Then Whis tapped his staff against the ground a few times and in a brilliant assortment of colors, the two blasted off the planet.

Flying through space, Beerus asked...

Beerus: Anything of importance transpire during my slumber?

Whis: Besides your Sleepwalking of Destruction?

The God of Destruction rolled his eyes.

Beerus: Haha... Very funny...

Whis: Nothing significant. Although, new episodes of that television anime you like came out.

Beerus: I expected as much. Did it go all the way to the end or was it cancelled midway?

Whis: Cancelled my lord.

Beerus let out an exasperated sigh.

Beerus: Why is it that this always happens to the good shows? I have a good mind to pay those buffoons a visit and blow up their planet.

Whis: If you do that then what will you do in your spare time?

Beerus shrugged.

Beerus: I dunno... destroy things? It is in my job title after all.

Whis: Would you-know-who be happy with you destroying out of boredom?

The God of Destruction fidgeted for a brief moment and returned to his usual self.

Beerus: I was only kidding. No need to bring 'him' up.


	4. Chapter 4

Coming to a halt in the outer atmosphere of planet Citramo, Whis and Beerus arrived at their destination.

Beerus: Last time I was here, I promised to wipeout the inhabitants of this planet if their Stardust Fruit isn't as mind-blowing as they claimed it to be. Be prepared and keep a watchful eye in case I happen to destroy without provocation or warning.

Whis: As always my lord.

The duo descended down to the planet's surface in the middle of a busy market district. Their arrival had drawn the attention of the surrounding citizens who were in complete shock. These Citramo people were mainly orange skinned with dotted black eyes.

Citramonian1: Are those aliens?

Citramonian2: Do you think they're hostile?

Citramonian3: I don't want to be probed!

Beerus and Whis walk a few paces before noticing the reaction of the locals.

Whis: They're afraid. Though I doubt its for the usual reason.

Beerus: What makes you say that?

CitramonianChild: AHH!!! A hairless monster!!!

A young child bolted in the opposite direction.

Whis: Need I say more?

Beerus: Point taken...

After walking around for some time, Whis noticed something odd about the people of Citramo.

Whis: It would seem dressing up in every color imaginable made up of different woven fabrics is the latest fashion trend.

Beerus: Unless they're arrayed in an attire composed of what we're here for, I could care less.

???: Excuse me.

The duo stop and turn to find an old Citramonian man with a long white beard standing behind them. Instead of being dressed in like fashion as his race, he wore blue overalls with a long sleeve grey shirt underneath.

???: Pardon an old man for interrupting, but are you by chance 'him' from so long ago? The diety that destroys?

Beerus: You are correct.

Slowly, the old man stooped down on one knee and lowered his head.

???: I have have awaited your arrival Lord Beerus.

Beerus: Hm... I don't recall you.

Zekyel: Understandable that you don't remember me. After all, I was a young lad last time you came to our world. My name is Zekyel.

Beerus: I assume you know why I came here.

Zekyel: The Stardust Fruit. Allow me to show you to my home where I keep it.

Beerus: Very well.

The old man rose slowly to his feet and led the two away.

Not too much time pass before the group make it to an old battered wooden red painted house on the outskirts of town by itself with much farmland around. The location was also in bad shape.

Beerus: Did a tornado tap dance around here?

Zekyel: Sorry about the conditions. Since I became sick, it became hard to keep everything in order.

Whis: Do you not have any offspring or relatives that can help with that sort of thing?

Zekyel stepped onto the porch while fumbling around in his pockets for a house key.

Zekyel: No children I'm afraid but I do have family. Though they only care about themselves and go about their own business; as does everybody else on the planet. And I can't hire workers because I can't afford them.

Beerus locked fingers behind his head while displaying a look of boredom on his face.

Beerus: Sucks to be you.

Whis tapped Beerus on the back of the head. The God of Destruction growled.

Beerus: Hey! Why did you strike me like that!

Whis: You were being inconsiderate my lord.

Beerus: It's not my job to heed the plight of mortals.

Whis: It is not your job to be rude either.

Beerus turned his head away with a 'humph'. Zekyel found his key and returned other random items to his pockets.

Zekyel: It is alright. Lord Beerus speaks the truth in the way he sees fit.

Beerus gestured his open palm to the old man while turning his head back to Whis.

Beerus: See? He doesn't have a problem with what I say.

Zekyel aimed his key for the keyhole but as soon as he pushed into the slot, the door creaked open.

Zekyel: What?

Beerus: Is something wrong?

Zekyel: My door is open...

Beerus: And?

Zekyel: My door was open before I had a chance to unlock it.

Whis: Are you implying that someone broke into your home?

Zekyel: Either that or I suddenly developed amnesia in the last few hours.

Zekyel pushed the door open all the way and noticed his home was completely destroyed on the inside. Furniture was turned over, lamps were on the floor, and couch cushions were scattered in various places among other things.

Zekyel: My home...!

Zekyel entered inside the house a step at a time while in shock. Walking around the place to gauge how far the ransacking went, Zekyel left the living area to move down a hallway.

Beerus and Whis enter inside the house taking a good look at the disaster.

Whis: My word. This house is a complete mess.

Beerus: I take back what I said earlier. The tap dancing tornado came inside.

Returning into the room a minute later, Zekyel bowed sharply while frowning.

Zekyel: I apologise for the mess Lord Beerus. I wish not to inconvenience you any further so I'll prepare the Stardust Fruit right away.

Zekyel turned and went to the kitchen area. While he was gone, Whis used his staff to move some cushions onto nearby couches, set lamps on wooden stands, and neatly arrange all the furniture.

Whis: There we go.

Zekyel returned again with carefully sliced radiating blue fruit that beared resemblance to a pineapple on top of a metal tray. He noticed the room was a bit tidier than what he had left it.

Zekyel: I appreciate your assistance. However, there was no need to trouble yourselves.

Whis smiled.

Whis: It was no trouble at all.

Beerus' eyes locked in on the tray.

Beerus: Is that it?

Zekyel nodded and handed it over to him. Beerus sniffed it first and poked his long fingernail into one of the slices. Lifting up the piece, his eyes shifted to Zekyel.

Beerus: Do you remember the claim made 60 years ago? About this fruit being mind blowing?

Zekyel: I do Lord Beerus. In an attempt to pacify your anger, my father and the previous-generation promised that and you said that you would return when it was ready.

Beerus: It goes without saying what I will do to this world should this fruit not live up to those expectations. But in case you don't, I will say it anyway. Should this fruit taste anything short of a 9 on a scale of 1 to 10, your planet will be destroyed effective immediately.

Zekyel: I understand Lord Beerus.

Beerus focused on the fruit and bit off a piece that was around his finger.

Beerus: Hm...

Zekyel sweated through this slow process. When the Destroyer God was done with the slice, he closed his eyes in thought.

Beerus: Zekyel was it?

Zekyel: Yes...

Beerus' eyes popped open.

Beerus: The Stardust Fruit is amazing! I never tasted anything like this before! Every bite sends my taste buds to the moon and back!

Beerus held out the tray to Whis with a hand.

Beerus: Whis, you should try some!

Whis did as recommended and...

Whis: Absolutely delightful! Its so sweet and juicy!

Zekyel felt happy seeing the two go at the remaining Stardust Fruit like there was no tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

When Beerus and Whis were done eating, the two went outside to the yard. Zekyel also followed them out.

Beerus: Your planet is spared for the time being Zekyel. But I must insist on having some more of that fruit in the future.

Zekyel: I appreciate your mercy Lord Beerus but I'm afraid that you might not be able to eat any more of it.

Beerus stopped.

Beerus: Why not?

Zekyel: As far as I know, there isn't another person alive who grows that particular fruit because it takes 100 years to grow. I only did it because of my late father who asked me to tend to it out of fear of you. And once I die, there won't be anyone left to carry on the work.

Whis turned.

Whis: So it is a matter of leaving a successor.

Zekyel nodded.

Whis: I see. Then I suppose there is nothing you can do about it.

Zekyel: Anyway, thanks again Lord Beerus for sparing the planet.

Beerus: I merely acted according to how the fruit tasted. Do not thank me because it could have went the other way just as easily and we would not be having this conversation.

Beerus yawned.

Beerus: Let's go Whis.

Whis: Right.

The two flew upwards into the sky and stopped a good distance away from Citramo.

Beerus: Whis.

Whis: Yes my lord?

Beerus: What was the reason I threatened to destroy this planet again?

Whis: I believe the people were selfish and didn't care one way or another about their fellow Citramonians nor anyone else. Also, when you asked them for a sample of one of their cuisines, they told you to get lost.

Beerus: I get the feeling that they haven't changed much from back then.

Whis: Does that mean you will go back on your word and destroy the planet?

Beerus: As I said before, the planet is spared for the time being.

Whis: I see. Then how long would that be?

Beerus: As long as Zekyel lives. By the way, make a note of the time that old orange will kick the bucket.

Whis gazed into his staff.

Whis: It says here that... Oh... that's unfortunate.

Beerus: What?

Whis: Apparently, he died as soon as we left.

Beerus was stunned at the news.

Beerus: You're kidding...!

Whis: I wish I was my lord but it's true. As it turns out, the sickness he had was rather malicious. In fact, it plagued him the whole time we were with him. I'm surprised he was able to put on such a normal display in behavior.

Beerus smirked.

Beerus: Great. I can now destroy this planet without complication.

The God of Destruction aimed an open palm at the planet.

Beerus: Be gone.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

While a large flare erupted in front of them, Beerus spotted a figure in the midst of it.

Beerus: Hm?

Then, in the next moment, Beerus saw a vision of a man with standing red hair, wearing battle armor akin to the ones Saiyans wore.

???: I will defeat you... someday.

A flame aura exploded in a burst of power around the warrior; blinding Beerus temporarily and in the next moment, the God of Destruction was back in space next to his attendant.

Whis: That takes care of that. Shall we get going?

Beerus(low): Who was that...

Whis: You say something my lord?

Beerus was out of focus muttering something low.

Beerus(low): Peculiar aura and... haircut...

Whis noticed his odd behavior and thought...

Whis: (The last time he was like this was when he had a vision of eating at an all-you-can-eat buffet.)

Whis moved closer and waved a hand in front of his eyes. The God of Destruction blinked several times and looked at him.

Whis: It would appear that you had a vision my lord.

Beerus: .........Yes. A vision has come to me.

Whis: Was it food again?

Beerus: No. It was... a person, rather a warrior.

Whis: You've never had a vision about another fighter before. What was his name?

Beerus: No clue.

Whis: Was there anything special about this 'warrior'?

Beerus: He had red hair and an aura composed of flames. If I didn't know any better I would say he might be a god.

Whis: Hm... That doesn't sound like any god I've ever seen.

The God of Destruction wiggled his head around in thought.

Beerus: Neither have I, but he said something that I cannot dismiss lightly.

Whis: And that would be...?

Beerus: He said he would defeat me someday.

Whis' brows perked up.

Whis: That is interesting. Perhaps we should talk to the Seer about your vision. By chance he may know the identity of this unknown fighter.

Beerus: Yes, let's pay him a visit.


	6. Chapter 6

Landing on Beerus' planet after some time, the God of Destruction called out aloud...

Beerus: Seer! Where are you!

From out of nowhere, some kind of strange blue fish in a bowl, spun rapidly through the air and landed across from Beerus and Whis.

Seer: Hello. How can I help you?

Beerus: Recently, I had a vision of someone with red hair and a flaming aura I've never seen before. This fighter also said they would best me. Any ideas as to who this may be or where he comes from?

The Seer looked up into the sky.

Seer: Uh...

Beerus and Whis waited.

Seer: Uuuuh...

Beerus and Whis waited some more.

Seer: Uuuuuuuh...

Beerus narrowed his eyes at the fish while waiting.

Seer: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuh...

Beerus growled and yelled at the top of his lungs.

Beerus: IF YOU DON'T KNOW, JUST SAY SO!!!

The Seer jumped a bit inside the floating bowl.

Seer: Sorry. I don't know anything about the Super Saiyan God you mentioned other than what you told me.

Beerus stood there silently eyeing the Seer, with a vein bulging on the side of his head.

Seer: Is there something on my face?

Whis: That will be all Seer.

The Seer flew off fast and was gone from sight moments later.

Beerus: Cut down on his food intake for the next 3 months...

Whis: As you command.

Whis looked into his staff for a reference of a Super Saiyan God.

Whis: Sorry my Lord. Nothing can be found regarding the existence of a Super Saiyan God.

Beerus: Nothing huh? Looks like we've hit a dead end. Maybe the Seer and I had our psychic wires crossed.

Whis: Hold on a second.

Beerus: What?

Whis: Although there isn't any reference to a Super Saiyan God, there is however something tying to a Super Saiyan.

Beerus: A Super Saiyan?

Whis: Would you like to see?

Beerus nodded and Whis used his staff to show a display in front of the two of them. They were seeing Goku fight against Frieza on Namek.

Beerus: Isn't that that bastard Frieza?

Whis: It is.

Beerus rubbed his chin.

Beerus: I remember something... weren't the Saiyans that warrior race Frieza enslaved many years ago?

Whis: I believe you are correct.

They saw Goku transform which stunned Frieza from the clip.

Beerus: I didn't know Saiyans could transform in such a way.

Whis: Neither did Frieza from the looks of it.

Beerus: And this transformation is called Super Saiyan right?

Whis: Yes.

The image of Goku powering up in the sky showed clear as day to the two.

Beerus: Then I suppose it's better than nothing. Let's go ask this Saiyan if he knows about a Super Saiyan God.


	7. Chapter 7

Across the Universe on King Kai's planet...

King Kai and Bubbles were playing checkers with one another while Goku was busy lifting up giant round thick heavy weights overhead.

King Kai: Hm...

Bubbles: Oohooh ooh.

King Kai: I'm thinking ok? No need to rush me.

Bubbles: Ooh ooh ooh oohooh.

King Kai: It hasn't been that long.

Bubbles: Ooh ooh ooh.

King Kai: Fine!

King Kai jumped one of Bubble's pieces and removed it from the board.

King Kai: Take that.

Bubble's scratched it's head. Goku, a good distance away, lifted the weights up and down repeatedly while counting.

Goku: 9991...! 9992...!

The orange suited Saiyan struggled to push the heavy equipment up. King Kai noticed and asked...

King Kai: How many more do you plan on doing Goku?

Goku answered without looking at his former instructor.

Goku: Just... eight... more...!

Bubbles picked up one of the checker pieces and jumped over three of King Kai's pieces. Then the monkey removed them from the board.

Bubbles: Ooh ooh.

King Kai focused on the game again.

King Kai: Huh? King you? Wait a minute! What happened to all of my pieces!?

Bubbles went on to explain the situation to his opponent. When the monkey was finished, King Kai's jaw dropped.

King Kai: I can't believe I didn't see that...!

Bubbles: Ooh!

Goku: 9995...! 9996...! 9997...! 9998...! 9999...! Ten...... THOUSAND....!!!

Goku tossed the weights to the side and as soon as they hit the ground, the planet shook violently.

King Kai: WHOA NELLY!!!

Bubbles: OOH!!!

Goku wiped the sweat from his brows.

Goku: *Phew* That was a good workout.

King Kai looked at the checkerboard that was now on the ground and straightened his glasses.

King Kai: Well Bubbles... It looks like the game is draw since the board fell off the table.

Bubbles glared at King Kai. The monkey knew it had the board on lockdown and was eventually about to win the game. King Kai turned away not wanting to look the angry chimp in the eye.

???: Excuse me, King Kai! Are you there?

King Kai looked up.

King Kai: Is that you Supreme Kai?

Supreme Kai: It is.

King Kai: What is it?

Supreme Kai: I have some terrifying news. Beerus the Destroyer is on his way to your world as we speak.

King Kai: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!?! HE'S ON HIS WAY TO MY PLANET!?!?!?!

The Supreme Kai on his Planet jumped at the sudden outburst but regained his composure.

Supreme Kai: Yes. I sensed him traveling across the universe and if I had to guess, he's more than likely going to pay you a visit. I just wanted to give you a heads up.

King Kai shook uncontrollably.

King Kai: (Oh no... Why is Beerus coming here?!)

Goku saw King Kai and heard the outburst. Becoming curious, the Saiyan made his way over.

Goku: Hey um... King Kai? What's wrong?

King Kai shook like a leaf while trying to come to terms with what he had just heard. Goku reached out his hand and gently tapped the Kai's shoulder. The Kai yelped at the top of his lungs before noticing who touched him.

King Kai: AAAAAAAAHH!!! Oh... It's just you Goku.

Goku: Are you ok? You seem kinda jumpy.

King Kai: Oh um... it's nothing. You should uh... head on home before your family becomes worried about you.

A bead of sweat traced its way down the side of the Kai's face. Goku watched him closely and could tell that he was nervous.

Goku: Come on King Kai. You don't have to hide it from me. I can handle it.

King Kai turned away from Goku with his hands behind his back.

King Kai: No Goku. This is beyond what you're capable of handling. In fact, no one in the universe is capable of handling him.

Goku raised a questioning brow.

Goku: Him?

King Kai: (Crap! I said too much!) Just go home Goku!

Goku became serious.

Goku: Who are you talking about King Kai?

King Kai looked over shoulder to the Saiyan in orange and blue.

King Kai: You're not going to drop this are you?

Goku didn't respond and yet the determined look on his face was enough to paint a clear response. King Kai sighed before turning to face Earth's hero.

King Kai: Fine Goku... I'll tell you. Someone named Lord Beerus is on his way here as we speak.

Goku: Lord Beerus? Who is that?

King Kai: You know how there are Kais whose job it is to create and ensure peace throughout the universe?

Goku nodded.

King Kai: Well, Lord Beerus is the total opposite. His job is to destroy and eradicate life whenever he sees fit to.

Goku: So he's evil.

King Kai shook his head with a frown.

King Kai: Good and evil has nothing to do it Goku. It's all a matter of balance.

Goku scratched the side of his head.

Goku: I don't follow you King Kai.

King Kai: To put it simply, there has to be a natural order to everything. For example, not too much life and not too little life in the universe.

Goku stared at the Kai with a question mark hovering over his head.

King Kai: You... still don't get it, do you?

Goku: Uh...

King Kai: Ok... I'll explain it in a way that even you can understand. Think of your stomach as the universe. What do you think would happen if you ate too much food?

Goku: I guess I would get sick.

King Kai: And what about if you ate too little food?

Goku: I would still be hungry.

King Kai: Exactly. So in other words your stomach, AKA the Universe would be either too full or too deprived. Which is where beings like Supreme Kai and Lord Beerus come in to correct the unbalance. They create and destroy. Kais and a God of Destruction.

Goku: I think I get it now. Supreme Kai feeds the universe while Lord Beerus takes away the food right?

King Kai: In a manner of speaking yes.

Goku rubbed his chin while looking up.

Goku: A God of Destruction... I wonder how strong he is?

King Kai: Stronger than you can even imagine Goku.

Goku: That strong huh?

King Kai nodded solemnly.

Goku: That's awesome!

Goku smiled vivaciously while clenching both fists.

Goku: I can't wait to meet this Beerus guy!

Immediately after saying that, Goku felt King Kai smack the back of his head.

Goku: OW!!!

King Kai: It's Lord Beerus! You must address him by the proper title!

Goku: Sorry, geez! You didn't have to hit me...

King Kai: You cannot make a mistake like that around him Goku or it could cost you big-time.

Goku massaged his head.

Goku: Seriously? He would get angry over that?

King Kai: He once split a planet in half because the food he ate had too much grease in it.

Goku's eyes widened hearing that.

Goku: No way...!?

In the next moment, two beings touched down on King Kai's world.

???: Greetings North Kai. It's been awhile.

Hearing the voice caused the blue Kai to look past Goku. Standing not too far away behind him was Beerus alongside his attendant Whis. Goku turned his whole body and saw the two as well.

Goku: (That must be him... the Destroyer Guy.)


	8. Chapter 8

King Kai ran quickly over to Beerus and Whis' location.

King Kai: Welcome to my planet. So what brings you to my neck of the woods?

Whis: We're in the middle of an investigation.

King Kai: If there's anything I can do, I'll be glad to help your lordship.

Whis: I think we will take you up on your offer. Tell us what you know about a Super Saiyan God and where we might find one.

King Kai: A Super Saiyan who now?

Beerus: Super Saiyan God.

King Kai: I regret to inform you that this is the first time I heard talk of a Super Saiyan God.

Beerus: I see.

Beerus and Whis turned their gaze upon the Saiyan who was approaching. The warrior in orange and blue saluted.

Goku: How's it going?

King Kai got angry and smacked him upside the head when he made it to the three.

Goku: Ow!

King Kai: That is not how you greet our special guests! Do it over!

Goku: All right, sorry...

A few seconds later...

Goku placed his hands to his legs and bent over forward to bow before lifting himself up.

Goku: Hello, Lord Beerus. My name is sir Goku. It is an honor for you to meet me sir.

Beerus and Whis sweatdropped from the awkwardness of the greeting.

Beerus: (Who dropped this imbecile on the head as a child?) If you say so...

Goku turned to the cat creature a little surprised.

Goku: Huh?

Beerus: What's wrong?

Goku: You're Lord Beerus?

Beerus: That's right.

Goku points at Whis.

Goku: Wierd, I thought he was you.

Beerus: Why would you think that?

Goku: Don't take this personally but he seems more like a god than you do. I honestly thought you were his hairless pet cat.

Whis chuckled.

Beerus: ...

King Kai saw that his Destroyership was annoyed and decided to push past the topic.

King Kai: So what's this about a Super Saiyan God?

Hearing the name "Super Saiyan God" tingled Goku's ears.

Goku: Super Saiyan God? Who is that?

Beerus: (So he has no clue either...)

King Kai: Lord Beerus is trying to track down someone with that title.

Goku: Seriously?

Whis: Indeed, but our search came up short and that is the reason why my lord decided to come here. To ask you personally Goku.

Goku looked to Beerus for confirmation and the God of Destruction nodded.

Goku: Well I don't know about a god but I do know about plain old Super Saiyans.

Beerus: Correct me if I'm wrong but weren't you the one who defeated Frieza?

Goku: Yeah, I beat him.

Beerus walked up close to Goku before studying him up and down. Occasionally, he would poke the Saiyan in select areas.

Goku: Uh...

Beerus: Hm...

When the God of Destruction was satisfied, he stepped back from the Saiyan in orange and blue.

Beerus: I find it hard to believe that you defeated him as you are. I understand you are capable of increasing your power and speed through transformation. Am I wrong?

Goku: You're right. I can transform into a Super Saiyan.

Beerus: It must be quite the powerup. Though I bet you scraped by even with it.

Goku: Wasn't easy that's for sure.

Beerus turned to his attendant.

Beerus: There's no point sticking around here any longer.

Whis: Very well.

The two start to walk off and King Kai sighed in relief.

Goku: Excuse me.

The duo halt in their tracks.

Beerus: What is it Saiyan?

Goku: King Kai tells me you're really strong.

Beerus turned around.

Beerus: And?

Goku: How about showing me a tiny bit of your power?

Beerus' brows furrowed.

Beerus: You would dare ask a Destroyer such a thing?

Goku straightened up like before and bowed.

Goku: If you don't mind sir!

King Kai got angry.

King Kai: Goku! You should know better than to ask Lord Beerus that!

The North Kai looked to Beerus and bowed repeatedly.

King Kai: I apologise Lord Beerus. Please ignore this idiot.

Beerus: It's quite alright. In fact, I'm interested as to what this Saiyan has in mind.

Goku stood up straight as an enthusiastic smile formed on his face. Beerus looked to the Saiyan in orange and blue.

Beerus: Well? How do you want me to demonstrate my power?

Goku: I was thinking we could have a friendly exhibition match.

Beerus: Friendly exhibition match you say? You must not know the full scope of what I'm capable of.

Goku: Usually I can size somebody up by sensing their power, but for some reason I can't pick up on yours. Which is why I asked to fight you.

Beerus: The fact that you can't sense my power should be a sign that my power is well beyond what you can comprehend; let alone challenge in combat. But if it is your wish to go through with this match, I will accept your proposal.

Goku: Thanks Lord Beerus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Goku win? Will King Kai admit that he lost to Bubbles in checkers? Will the next chapter be a repeat of the show and movie? Find out next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Goku and Beerus moved to a clear spot on the planet ending up standing across from one another.

King Kai sweated next to Whis as the two waited for the match to begin.

Beerus: Are you ready?

Goku: You bet.

Goku readied himself by assuming a martial arts stance. Beerus on the other hand simply held one hand behind his back inside of the other's grip.

Goku: (His guard is completely down. Should I make the first move?)

Beerus: Don't keep me waiting Saiyan.

Goku nodded as his aura flared and he blasted off towards his opponent. Beerus merely stood there motionless as Goku came at him. The Saiyan motioned his fist to attack with a punch.

Goku: Hya!

Goku's action resulted in a swing and a miss as he went past the Destroyer without making contact. Pumping his brakes, Earth's hero turned around to see that Beerus was still in the same spot as before.

Goku: (Did I go through him?)

He looked down at the Destroyer's feet and noticed imprints in the grass that signified movement.

Goku: (No, he just moved too fast for me to tell.)

Goku sweated a little with a nervous smile on his face.

Goku: (Looks like I'll have to try a little harder.) HAA!!!

After clenching his fists tightly, Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan. Beerus turned to face him and commented...

Beerus: At last, the Super Saiyan comes out to play. I admit, I wanted to see this transformation in person.

Goku aimed his hand and fired a ki blast. He had planned on waiting for it to make contact with Beerus as a distraction before coming at the Destroyer himself. But the Saiyan in orange and blue learned quickly that plans don't always work out. In an instant, Beerus moved and used his middle finger to flick the blast back at Goku with incredible speed. The Saiyan was hit in the chest before he could do anything about it and slid back from the force of impact.

Goku: Ergh...!

After the smoke cleared, Beerus stood a few inches away from him.

Beerus: Now I see the power capable of wiping out Frieza.

Goku, startled at the Destroyer being so close to him, went for a high kick but Beerus vanished and reappeared a few feet away.

Beerus: If that's all Saiyan, I see no point in continuing. Goodbye.

Beerus was about to turn away until...

Goku: It's not Lord Beerus.

Beerus: What was that?

Goku: I'm stronger than this. Here, I'll show you.

Goku clenched his fists tight and was on his way to the next level in Super Saiyan power.

Goku: Haaaaa.... HAAA!!!

His hair became sharper and the golden aura sparked with electricity which danced around his body.

Goku: I call this a Super Saiyan that has surpassed a Super Saiyan. Or in short, a Super Saiyan 2.

Beerus: An ascended level in power... My my, you certainly are talented.

Goku: Thanks.

Goku vanished and reappeared directly in front of Beerus attempting a horizontal swipe kick. Beerus leaned backwards to the ground as if doing the limbo under a pole as Goku spun on a dime. Quickly, the Destroyer rose up and lifted a foot off the ground. Then, he lightly pushed Goku's back with that foot causing him to stumble forward.

Goku: Whoa...!

Goku regained control and turned to face him, but Beerus was nowhere in sight.

Goku: Huh? Where did he go?

The Saiyan in orange and blue scratched the side of his head looking around the planet.

Beerus: Up here.

Goku looked up. Then in the next moment, he felt a sharp fingernail against his neck.

Beerus: If this were a real fight, you would be dead.

Goku's eyes widened and he swallowed.

Beerus: Other than that, your strength is impressive to say the least. Though, you're nowhere near as powerful as I am. Once again, goodbye Saiyan.

Beerus turned and walked towards Whis.

Beerus: Let's go.

Whis nodded. As they prepared to depart, Goku shouted...

Goku: Hey!

Beerus turned his head to look at him.

Goku: You haven't seen me go all out Lord Beerus.

Beerus: Really?

Goku nodded and clenched his fists while spreading his legs apart a bit.

Goku: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa....

King Kai's planet, the Otherworld Check-in Station and the H.F.I.L had begun to shake at the amount of power Goku was harnessing in order to go up to the next level.

Beerus: Could it be...?

Goku: HYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

After a flash of light, Goku stood tall with his blonde hair extending down his backside with way more sparks of electricity dancing about his being.

Beerus rubbed his chin with narrowed eyes.

Beerus: Let me see if I'm correct. This is a double ascended Super Saiyan?

Goku: You can call it that but I prefer Super Saiyan 3.

Beerus: Not bad at all.

Goku blasted off at Beerus without warning. Instead of attacking head-on, he vanished halfway and reappeared behind the Destroyer while cocking a fist back.

Goku: HYAA!!!

Beerus smirked as Goku drove his fist downward with precision. The next thing King Kai saw was an explosion of energy erupt that blasted a hole through the planet, which then exploded out of the other side of the small world.

King Kai: AAGH!?!?!?

Whis: Hm.

Goku had a fist buried in the ground and pulled it out. As soon as he did, Beerus exerted his ki a bit, which resulted in the Saiyan flying backwards in the air.

Goku: Ugh!!!

After a few seconds, the Saiyan in orange and blue exerted some power and stopped in the air. Positioning himself upright, he could see Beerus floating in the air sporting a toothy grin with hands placed on his hips.

Beerus: Well Saiyan? Don't keep me waiting.

Goku: (Even with Super Saiyan 3, this guy can avoid my attacks like they're nothing. Let's see how he handles my Kamehameha!)

Goku readied himself for his signature attack.

Goku: Kamehame... HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

A blue beam of extraordinary power was launched from Goku at the Destroyer God. With a calm demeanor, the God of Destruction's eye twitched.

Beerus: Be gone.

Goku's Kamehameha wave dispersed into small particles fading out of existence.

Goku could do nothing but watch with a dropped jaw.

Goku: (This is... It can't be... He just stopped my Kamehameha without lifting a finger!?)

Beerus: Unless you found another level of power, I'll be on my way.

Beerus looked down.

Beerus: Whis.

The attendant appeared at Beerus' side.

Goku: I...

Whis: Ready?

Beerus: Yep.

Goku: Hold on!

Beerus focused on Goku again.

Beerus: It can't possibly be another Super Saiyan ascended level could it?

Goku: No, this is how far I've come.

Beerus: Then why did you stop me Saiyan?

Goku: It's not fair.

Beerus: What are you referring to?

Goku: I've shown you my full strength but you haven't shown me yours.

The Destroyer considered Goku's statement for a few seconds.

Beerus: I suppose you're right.

Beerus turned his full body to face him.

Beerus: As a reward for your efforts of entertaining me somewhat, I'll give you a small taste of a Destroyer's might.

Goku raised his guard as the Destroyer cracked his neck. When Beerus was done with that, Goku noticed a shift in the air. The Saiyan's body trembled in response.

Goku: (I can't sense his power and yet I get the feeling its all over the place.)

Beerus dipped his head down a few inches and Goku motioned backwards fast.

Goku: (What just happened? Why did my body move like that?)

The action caught Whis' eye.

Whis: Oh?

Beerus: Smart move Saiyan.

Goku: Huh?

Beerus: Had you not retreated when you did, I would have attacked you.

Goku: But I...

In the next instant, Beerus was behind Goku with a hand raised and proceeded with a swift chop to the side of his opponent's neck. The hero of Earth's vision went of focus and his Super Saiyan 3 transformation went out like an extinguished flame; dropping him to base.

King Kai: GOKU!!!

The next thing the Kai knew, the Saiyan in orange and blue crashed to the planet like a meteorite; leaving a crater in it's wake.

Beerus whistled floating over to Whis and eventually meet up with the attendant. Looking down at King Kai one last time, the Destroyer said farewell.

Beerus: I bid you adieu North Kai.

And then, the God of Destruction and his attendant Whis were gone.


	10. Chapter 10

King Kai stepped over to the crater Goku's broken body was in.

Goku: Ugh...

The Kai shook his head in disappointment while frowning. The hero of Earth managed to get one eye open.

Goku: What... happened?

King Kai: You got your butt kicked dumbdumb. Be glad you're still alive.

The battered Saiyan thought back to the last few moments of the fight and remembered.

Goku: All he did was... tap me on the shoulder.

King Kai: What did you expect? He can destroy a solar system without breaking a sweat.

Bubbles hopped down into the crater.

Goku: Huh?

Bubbles revealed some kind of green bean to him.

Bubbles: Oohooh ooh.

Goku: I forgot I brought those.

The monkey slipped the bean into Goku's mouth and the Saiyan chewed it slowly. After swallowing it, the hero in orange and blue felt his body return to full health. Standing up, Goku thanked the creature.

Goku: Thanks Bubbles.

Bubbles: Ooh oohooh.

Goku folded his arms and started to think.

Goku: Can I get a strong as him someday by training? Maybe if I fused with Vegeta again we could... no, he would still win. Darn. No matter what I do, I don't think I can match Lord Beerus in a fight anytime soon.

King Kai: You just got your butt handed to you on a silver platter and you're thinking about challenging Lord Beerus again?!

Goku: Well yeah.

King Kai: What is wrong with you!?

Goku: I just want to get stronger and face the best fighters out there. What's wrong with that?

King Kai: Promise me that you won't ever do something stupid like challenging Lord Beerus to a fight again!

Goku: Uuh...

Goku looked at his wrist and smiled.

Goku: Well look at the time. It's getting late. See you later King Kai and thanks for letting me use your planet to train.

The Saiyan in orange and blue put two fingers to his forehead and in the next second, he disappeared.

King Kai: GOKU!!!

At the same time flying through space at a great speed, Beerus and Whis chatted with one another.

Whis: What did you think about that Saiyan my lord?

Beerus: He's ok I guess.

Whis: Just ok?

Beerus: There's nothing more to say really.

Whis: Want to know what I think?

Beerus: I'm guessing you're going to tell me regardless of my lack of interest.

The blue attendant ignored his lord's comment.

Whis: I was thinking that with the right training, he could potentially rival you someday.

The God of Destruction blew smoke out his nose.

Beerus: Rival me? I hope you're kidding Whis.

Whis: I'm not my lord. In fact, I haven't seen a mortal that gifted in a very long time.

Beerus: Speaking of a long time, there's so many hours of Tide Ninja Pirate to catch up on. So when we get back, ready some delicacies for my personal watching marathon.

Whis: As you command.

Even though Beerus had changed the subject, Whis couldn't help but think of the mortal they left on North Kai's world.

Whis: Say... while you're busy watching your show, mind if I do a little more digging into this Super Saiyan God business?

Beerus: What kind of digging?

Whis: Well, the Saiyan Goku currently calls the planet Earth his home. I could poke around there for starters.

Beerus: The name of that planet sounds familiar... Wait, I visited it before! There were these huge lizard creatures with attitude problems that live there! They were so annoying that I drove them to extinction with a meteorite that was passing by!

Whis checked his staff.

Whis: You need not concern yourself with any dinosaurs. Some of them are still alive but only a scarce amount and barely noticeable. The mortal beings known as humans seemed to have become the dominant species of the planet over the last million years.

Beerus: Great... I failed to wipe out those reptiles in one fell swoop.

Whis: So that's a no...?

The God of Destruction let out an annoyed groan while leaning his head back.

Beerus: Do as you like as long as you come back by the time I'm done.

The attendant smiled before responding...

Whis: Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tide Ninja Pirate is not a real anime/manga. It is something I made up out of reference to three anime I watched before DBS was introduced.
> 
> Tide = Bleach
> 
> Ninja = Naruto
> 
> Pirate = One Piece
> 
> AKA The Big Three.


	11. Chapter 11

At the 439 East District area residence...

Chi-Chi: GOKU!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!?

The Saiyan in orange and blue flinched.

Goku: I was um... doing a little training.

Chi-Chi: YOU CALL DISAPPEARING FOR 2 WEEKS A LITTLE TRAINING!?

The big bad wife of Goku had her arms folded.

Goku: Yeah...

The woman in purple pointed at him.

Chi-Chi: Listen here mister! I put up with your shenanigans for so many years but no more! Today, you're going to earn some money!

Goku pointed at his face sweatdropping.

Goku: How am I going to do that?

Chi-Chi smirked devilishly.

Chi-Chi: Let me worry about that. You just follow me to our bedroom.

Goku watched his wife leave the room and felt nervous all of a sudden.

Goku(low): I got a bad feeling about this...

Chi-Chi: Goku!

The Saiyan in orange and blue flinched.

Goku: Coming Chi-Chi.

Sometime later in the bedroom...

Chi-Chi: There.

Goku patted his hair while looking in the mirror. Every strand that once stood on his head was now gelled down into place.

Goku: Is this really necessary?

Chi-Chi: Yes. You have to look professional.

Goku flexed his arm a bit inside of the dark blue suit he was wearing.

Goku: This outfit is uncomfortable. Can't I wear my...

Chi-Chi: No!

The Saiyan in orange and blue flinched yet again.

Chi-Chi: Mr. Satan pulled some strings to get you this gig so you better not mess it up.

Goku: All right...

Chi-Chi: Here, let me fix your tie.

Goku turned and let his wife straighten out his tie. While busy with this, Goten entered the room.

Goten: I'm done with my homework mom.

The boy known as Goten had grown a few inches over the last few years. It was the only major change that he had gone through if you didn't count his clothes, which was a Chinese fashioned long sleeved orange button up shirt and blue slacks.

Goten noticed the change his father had undergone.

Goten: Dad, what happened to your hair?

Goku: Your mom put some sticky cream in it to make it look like this.

Goten: Oh... I don't have to do that too right?

Chi-Chi: No Goten. Your father is going to work today.

Goten: What kind of work?

Chi-Chi: Security.

Goten: You mean like protecting somebody?

Chi-Chi: Yes.

Goten: So if Dad has to do security then how come he has to change his hair?

Chi-Chi: It's all about being professional sweety.

Goten: Professional? I don't get it...

Goku: Me either. Ugh!

Chi-Chi yanked Goku's tie to shut him up.

Chi-Chi: You'll understand when you get older.

Goku: (I'm old and I still don't get it.)

Goten: ........ Can I go out and play now?

Chi-Chi: Come back before dark.

Goten left the room.

Goten: (Glad I'm not an adult.)

Later at Hercule's residence...

Hercule: Remember Buu, if you want food, there's plenty in the kitchen fridge. And if that's not enough for you, look in the pantry. And if that's still not enough...

Buu picked up his head and looked past Hercule as he gave instructions. Goku appeared out of nowhere behind the world champion.

Goku: Hey Hercule.

Hercule: GWAAA!!! OOOOF!!!

Hercule leaped high and hit his head on the ceiling. A few seconds later, he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Goku: Are you ok?

Hercule: You almost scared the bejeebers out of me Goku!!!

Goku smiled as he apologized.

Goku: Sorry about that.

The Saiyan in dark blue helped the world champion to his feet and looked over to Buu who was petting the canine in his lap.

Goku: How's it going Buu? You doing alright?

Buu smiled.

Buu: Buu do ok. Mr. Satan takes good care of Buu.

Goku: Glad to hear it.

The Saiyan turned his attention to Hercule.

Goku: Chi-Chi said you had a job for me...?

Hercule: I'm going on a cruise with some of the most highly recognized celebs and wealthy individuals in the world. I called in a favor and managed to get you part of the security team who watches over the event.

Goku: I don't mean to sound rude but you're the World Champ right? Wouldn't it seem odd for you to hire somebody to protect a ship full of people when you can do it yourself?

Hercule: Actually, I retired from the world champion business a little over a year ago.

Goku: What made you do that?

Hercule: It didn't sit right with me keeping up the charade. Especially after the bad Buu business. Let's face it, I'm better off not taking credit for saving the world when you guys are the responsible party.

Goku: That's... nice of you. I gotta say, I never thought you would tell the truth about Gohan beating Cell.

Hercule rubbed the back of his neck sweatdropping.

Hercule: Actually hehe... I never told the truth... I just retired without giving the real reason.

Goku: Oh...

Hercule: Well anywho, the yacht is supposed to set sail in about an hour or so so we better get this show on the road.

Goku: Sure.

The two made their way out of the room and as they did, Hercule asked...

Hercule: By the way, what made you change your hair like that?

The Saiyan in dark blue frowned before responding...

Goku: Chi-Chi.

The former World Champ chuckled loudly.

Goku: Hey, that's not funny...


	12. Chapter 12

Pulling up in a limo seconds later close to the port, a swarm of paparazzi and reporters were abuzz. Goku looked out of the dark tinted windows in awe...

Goku: Wow...! Look at all those people...!

Hercule: Here Goku.

Goku turned his head and saw the pair of dark shades Hercule held out.

Goku: What are these for?

Hercule: All the security detail have to wear shades.

Goku took the shades and put them on.

Hercule: Also, before we get out I have to advise you to stick close to me unless I say so otherwise. As a matter of fact, don't speak unless I'm the one who tells you to.

Goku: Gotcha. Anything else?

Hercule: When we're on the boat, keep a sharp out for anything suspicious. And if you need to talk to me about something, just whisper in my ear.

Goku: Ok.

The door to the limo opened thanks to the driver from outside. Then Goku stepped out first followed Hercule. When Hercule had stepped out, a series of flashing lights and questions greeted him.

Random1: Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan! Look over here Mr. Satan!

Random2: Will you be coming out of retirement Mr. Satan?

Random3: Do you have any plans for the future?

Goku: Talk about an ambush...!

Hercule waved back and forth at the cameras with a confident smile.

Hercule: Remember what I said. Stick close and stay quiet.

Goku nodded and became focused on his objective. While Hercule answered questions from reporters and media-folk alike, he stayed close and quiet. It took about 10-15 minutes for them to make it onto the ship. The expensive cruise-liner didn't set sail until half an hour after that.

Inside the ship was a decorated gambling hall with many games such as blackjack, roulette, and poker. But most of all, Goku noticed the tables of food which made his mouth water.

Goku: (Look at that food!)

His stomach growled.

Goku: (Oh man... I forgot to eat before coming here.)

Goku looked over to Hercule who was currently flirting with some beautiful women adorned with diamond earrings, necklases, and other luxurious trinkets.

Goku: (I bet Hercule wouldn't mind if I took a short lunch break...)

With his mind up, the Saiyan in the dark blue suit and black shades went over to the food tables. Meanwhile in the cargo area of the ship about 30 minutes later...

Unknown1: Is it time?

Unknown2: The boat is moving right?

Unknown3: Of course you bonehead!

Unknown4: Time to spring into action!

About a dozen crates burst open simultaneuously to reveal a group of bandits dressed in torn up jackets, jeans and pants while carrying deadly rifles. Switching back upstairs a minute or two later...

Hercule: Shucks, I don't know about my own movie but I was asked to make a cameo in an upcoming film.

RichWoman1: Did you say yes?

Hercule: I don't want to spoil anything so you gals will have to wait.

The rich woman came close to the former champ and hooked him by the arm with her own.

RichWoman2: Oh come now Mr. Satan. You can tell us. We can keep a secret.

Hercule blushed with a goofy smile on his face.

Hercule: Oh well uh... I don't know...

The other rich woman took hold of his other arm and she winked at him.

RichWoman1: Please Mr. Satan?

The former world champ lost his train of thought and chuckled goofily(is this even a word?) between the two women. While he was distracted, the bandits came in from all entrances with weapons held at the ready. One of them pointed upwards and fired a few rounds. The gunshots caused most of the people onboard to scream out in a panic.

???: I WANT EVERYBODY TO SHUT UP! THIS IS A GOOD OL' FASHION STICK UP!

The rich and wealthy froze while shaking.

Hercule: (Oh no...! What am I gonna do?! Wait, I hired Goku for this!)

Hercule looked around.

Hercule: (What the...?! Where is he?!)

Speaking of the Saiyan in question, he was in the bathroom dealing with a personal issue.

Goku: Ugh...! What kind of fish was that? It wasn't even cooked... Oh boy!!!

The Saiyan wearing shades crossed his arms over his stomach and...

Switching back to the robbery in the works, the security detail onboard minus Goku, motioned to attack the bandits with their firearms. The bandits in return, counterattacked. The others in there took cover underneath tables and such. Crouching down and peeping over the blackjack table, Hercule watched the action unfold.

RichWoman1: Save us Mr. Satan!!!

Hercule: What?!

RichWoman2: You protected the world from that monster Cell! Surely a couple of bandits are a piece of cake!

The former champion of the world sweatdropped and winced.

Hercule: (Great! There goes my big mouth getting me in trouble again!)

RichWoman1: Is something the matter?

RichWoman2: Don't tell me that you're scared Mr. Satan?

Hercule eyes popped open and he found his resolve or at least the pressure of the truth coming out motivated him into action.

Hercule: I was just uh concentrating! Yeah, getting into focus! It's been a long time since I had to put these babies into action!

Hercule held up his fists while smirking. This caused the two women to smile brightly.

RichWoman1: I see!

RichWoman2: Sorry I ever doubted you Mr. Satan!

The former world champ peeped over the table to get a good look at who he would attack first. He saw a group of three distracted by the security detail.

Hercule: Time to get to work!

After rising up, Hercule hopped on the table before leaping high into the air in the direction of his target.

Hercule: Dynamite kick!

Bandit1: Agh!

Hercule's foot landed square in the center of Bandit1's face knocking him out.

Bandit2: What the...!?

Hercule turned his attention to Bandit2 and declared...

Hercule: Megatone Punch!

Bandit2: Urg!

That bandit was sent flying across the room after being punched hard in the face. The rest of the group caught wind of Mr. Satan's actions as he moved for his next target.

Bandit3: What's he doing here?!

Bandit4: I thought he was retired!?

Security1: Look! Mr. Satan is taking them on unarmed!

Security2: Go get them Satan!

Hercule decked a few more bandits before taking a breather.

Hercule: *inhales and exhales* Who else wants some?

Bandit5: I think that's enough champ!


	13. Chapter 13

Hercule turned and noticed one of the bandits had a hostage.

Hercule: What?!

Bandit5 had his weapon aimed at a woman's head.

Bandit5: Try anything heroic and I will blow her freakin head off!

Hostage: Save me please!

Bandit5: Quiet you!

Hostage: Eep!

Hercule: (Darn! I can't take the chance or he might...!)

In the next moment, Goku came walking into the area patting his stomach.

Goku: That feels better. Now where is...

The Saiyan looked around the room and noticed the room was in disarray.

Goku: What happened in here?

Scratching the side of his head, he tried to figure out the scene. But before he could, Bandit5 barked out orders.

Bandit5: Listen up and listen good! I want all you rich folks to fork over all of your valuables! If you don't, this lady here will face the consequences!

Goku turned his head a bit and spotted Bandit5. Not only that, Hercule was standing across from him.

Bandit5: Remember to stay where you are Satan!

Hercule: Grr...!

Bandit5's partners in crime walked over to the people with empty bags in hand.

Goku: (This isn't good.) Hey!

The entire room turned their attention to the serious Saiyan in the dark blue suit.

Bandits: Huh?

Goku: Why don't you leave these people alone!

Hercule: Goku...!

Bandit5: You can't tell us what to do!

Goku proceeded to walk in the direction of Bandit5.

Bandit5: Stay right there!

Bandit5 turned with his hostage to face the approaching Goku.

Bandit5: Want this lady to get hurt!?

Goku vanished in the blink of an eye and reappeared in front of Bandit5 before snatching the gun out of his hand. Then in one fluent motion, the hero in dark blue pulled the woman out of her captor's grip and quickly moved her next to Hercule.

Goku: Keep everyone out of the way while I deal with these guys.

Bandit5: (How did he do that?!!!!)

Hercule nodded before the Saiyan turned to look at Bandit5.

Hostage: What... just... happened?

Goku: Give up now.

Bandit6: Who do you think you are punk?

Bandit7: Yeah, you can't tell us what to do!

Bandit8: Waste them!

Every last Bandit in the area motioned to aim their weapons which Goku was ready for. He vanished in the blink of an eye and proceeded to strip each of the bandits of their weapons before stacking them neatly in a pile. When he was done, the Saiyan stood tall in his previous standing position.

Bandit9: What the...!?

Bandit10: What happened to my ...!

Bandit11 pointed to the weapons behind Goku's feet.

Bandit11: Th-there! H-he t-took th-them...!?

Goku: You guys have no way to hurt any of these people. It's over.

Everyone in the area was in shock by Goku's feat.

Bandit6: You might have taken our weapons but we still out number you! Get him!

All at once, every last bandit charged at Goku. The Saiyan in dark blue closed his eyes and let his senses do all the work. With less than a fraction of effort, Goku lightly struck each bandit with a gentle tap, resulting in them collapsing unconscious. After all was said and done, Goku took in a deep breath and exhaled. Then he turned and said...

Goku: Hercule, I think it will be a good idea to cut this trip short.

Hercule: Uh... yeah...

Sometime later...

Reporter1: Reporting to you live from the port of Satan City, we have here the former World Champion with the story. Tell us Mr. Satan, how did you manage to thwart the robbery attempt by the notorious Black Bandit Gang?

Hercule coughed into his fist before answering.

Hercule: To tell you the truth, I can't take all the credit. If it wasn't for the security guards onboard, things could have gone south real quick.

Reporter1: Speaking of security guards, according to many passengers, there was one in particular who managed to take out most of the bandits single-handedly. Even more so than you yourself. Is this true?

Hercule: You heard right.

Reporter1: And was it true that you were the one who hired him in the first place?

Hercule: I don't like to toot my own horn but yeah.

Reporter1: So who is this security savior?

Hercule: Sorry, but I can't give you a name. He likes to keep to himself.

Reporter1: What can you tell us about him Mr. Satan?

Hercule folded his arms.

Hercule: All I can say is that the world is better place with him in it. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to go home now.

The former world champ walked to his limo and hopped in. Shortly after, it pulled off. While on the road...

Goku: Thanks for taking the heat back there. I'm not good with news people.

Hercule: Don't worry about it Goku.

Goku: Well anyway, I'm going to head home now. See ya.

As soon as Goku was about to place two fingers to his forehead...

Hercule: Hold on a second Goku.

Goku: Huh?

Hercule reached in his pocket and handed Goku a slab of paper.

Goku: What's this?

Hercule: Its payment for your service.

Goku: Oh so its like money?

Hercule nodded.

Goku: But I thought I wasn't supposed to get payed until the end of the week.

Hercule: You are. This is just the reward for catching the leader of the black bandits. He's a known wanted criminal.

Goku: Oh... Which one was he?

Hercule: Remember the guy who had that woman hostage?

Goku thought back and the image of the man came to mind.

Goku: So that was him. I gotta say, he didn't seem all that different from the rest of them.

Hercule: He's mostly all brains and no brawn.

Goku: Thanks again Herc. I'll see you soon.

Hercule: See ya Goku,

In the next moment, Goku was gone.

When the Saiyan in the dark blue suit arrived at home...

Goku: I'm back.

Chi-Chi: In the kitchen.

Goku walked from the front to the back.

Chi-Chi: How was work?

Goku: It was ok, but I don't think I want to keep doing it.

Chi-Chi stopped washing dishes and her anger had begun to stir.

The Saiyan in dark blue didn't notice but continued speaking after removing his shades.

Goku: I mean, I don't mind the fighting bad guys part but waiting around is really tedious and those news people asking questions is kind of annoying.

Chi-Chi: (Bad guys? News people?)

Goku: Not only that, I feel like a robot walking around in this suit. Well anyway, here you go.

Goku walked over to his wife and held out the check to her.

Chi-Chi turned her head to see the rectangle shaped paper.

Chi-Chi: What's that Goku?

Goku: Hercule said it was money for taking down some bad guy.

Interested by the check, Chi-Chi wiped her hands dry before receiving it from her husband. When she looked at the amount, her jaw dropped.

Goku: So can I quit?

Chi-Chi: (100 million Zeni!? That's a lot of money!)

Goku: Chi-Chi?

Chi-Chi waved Goku off.

Chi-Chi: YeahyeahGoku. Dowhateveryouwant.

Goku smiled.

Goku: Thanks Chi-Chi. You're the best.

The Saiyan in dark blue left the kitchen feeling chipper.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day at the Briefs' Residence, Goku's old friend known as Bulma tapped the end of her pencil against the small flip notebook she was holding. She was wearing a white t-shirt, light blue jeans and light blue sneakers with white shoe laces.

Bulma: Let's see... the guest list is done, and the caterers are booked. The next thing I should do is come up with prizes for the bingo tournament.

The blue haired woman thought silently as she walked down the long hall.

Bulma: (For third place prize... how about a car? Yeah that would work.)

She scribbled down car before returning to her thoughts.

Bulma: (Second place prize should be... jewelry, but what kind? Maybe a diamond would work... but it would have to be worth more than the car.)

She wrote down diamond and continued thinking while tapping the notebook.

Bulma: First place prize... first... place... prize... what could be better than a diamond and a car? 1 Million Zeni? All expenses paid trip somewhere nice?

Though those two suggestions would normally pass in any contest, Bulma knew that she had to offer up something mindblowing as the grand prize.

Bulma: I wish I knew what to...

Midway through that sentence, Bulma found her answer.

Bulma: That's it! Why didn't I think of it before?

She smiled and wrote something down.

Bulma: Dragon Balls. Now all I have to do is gather them together before its time for the party which is... 2 days away...

The blue haired sighed.

Bulma: How do I find them in just 2 days? Even with the radar it would take me at least a week to get them.

In the next moment, the building shook violently.

Bulma: Huh?!

After a few seconds, everything calmed down.

Bulma: Right. Probably Vegeta again.

And that's when it hit her.

Bulma: Vegeta! Of course!

She turned and walked down the hall. Minutes later, inside the gravity room...

The Saiyan Prince stood on the ground looking from side to side as at least 2 dozen drones hovered in the air around him beeping and buzzing. The gravity setting of the room was at an astounding 900 times normal gravity.

Vegeta: Bring it on.

In the next moment, the drones fired threatening white laser beams at Vegeta in unison. The Saiyan Prince moved to the side avoiding the assault. The drones followed him without delay and discharged more beams at the Saiyan. Vegeta vanished and appeared in another part of the room. After scanning the room, the drones locked on to him once more and half of them fired at him. Vegeta jumped off the ground taking flight and moving acrobatically around in the air. The next thing he knew, the other half of the drones which hadn't attacked him were now at his backside at the ready. Preparing to strike from behind, the drones locked onto their target. Vegeta quickly glanced over his shoulder to spot the machines.

Vegeta: (Think they can take my backside that easily?)

The Prince of Saiyans rotated so that both sets of drones were at his sides. Then he extended his hands out to the sides and fired a series of Ki Blasts at the devices which resulted in the drones being turned into a mechanical crisps of hardware put out of commission. After looking around at his handiwork, Vegeta clenched and opened his fists repeatedly.

Vegeta: (I think its time to increase the gravity setting again.)

While in the middle of his thoughts, the intercom came alive with Bulma's voice.

Bulma: Vegeta.

Vegeta closed his fists and asked...

Vegeta: Can't you see I'm busy?

Bulma: Busy doing what? Training? Like I never heard that one before.

Irritated by his wife's voice, Vegeta asked...

Vegeta: What do you want woman?

Bulma: I need you to do something for me.

Vegeta: Do what?

Bulma: Just come inside and I'll fill you in.

With that said, the intercome shut off.

Vegeta: What could she want with me?

Not long later inside after Bulma "filled Vegeta in"...

Vegeta: No.

Bulma: Excuse me?

Vegeta: I'm not going on some ridiculous search for the dragon balls. If you want them so badly, go get them yourself.

Bulma: I can't. It would take too long because the party is 2 days away.

Vegeta: Then get Trunks to find them.

Bulma: Trunks is busy with schoolwork. C'mon Vegeta, please do this for me.

Vegeta: I said no.

Vegeta turned and was about to head inside the gravity room again.

Bulma: IfyoudothisIwontmakeyoucometotheparty!

Vegeta halted in his tracks.

Vegeta: What did you say?

Bulma: (That got his attention.) I said if you get the dragon balls, I wont bother you about coming to my party this year.

Vegeta thought silently for a few moments.

Vegeta: No games?

Bulma: Think of it as a get out of my birthday party free card.

Vegeta: 'If' I do this, I don't want to hear your nagging or complaining about me skipping out this year.

Bulma nodded.

Bulma: No backlash. Got it.

Vegeta held out his hand and Bulma dropped the radar in it. Right after, the Saiyan Prince set out on his task. While walking away, Bulma said one last thing aloud to him.

Bulma: Oh and don't kill anybody!

Though he gave no reply, she knew he heard her loud and clear.


	15. Chapter 15

Flying through the air with the dragon radar in hand, Vegeta checked to see if a dragon ball was nearby.

Vegeta: (According to this thing, one should be down there.)

The Saiyan Prince descended to the ground landing in front of a lone pyramid. Standing in front of the structure, he looked at the radar again.

Vegeta: (Inside this pile of bricks lies the dragon ball. Better make this quick.)

Before he could take a step towards the entrance, an old man with a bowl cut and a bushy gray mustache came barreling out.

Old Man: AAAAAAAHHH!!!!

Vegeta: What in the...!

In the next moment, there was a thud and the old man now found himself on his rear.

Old Man: My word! Did I run into a locomotive!?

Vegeta: No, but you ran into me old man.

After fixing his oval lense shaped glasses, the old man looked up and saw the towering Vegeta standing over him.

Old Man: Pardon me for rudeness my good sir but I was fleeing for my life.

Vegeta: You don't say.

Old Man: I do. Mind helping me up?

Vegeta extended his hand and the old gentlemen took it. With no effort at all, the old man was on his feet once more.

Old Man: Thank you and allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Stanley Challenger. I'm an archeologist who...

Vegeta: Save the introductions. I don't care who you are.

Taken aback by Vegeta's bluntness, the man fixed his tie with a humph.

Stanley: How rude. Very well, I'll just go about my merry way.

With that said, the old man walked off.

Vegeta: Now, to find the dragon ball.

Looking at the radar once more as he took a step Vegeta noticed something odd.

Vegeta: Huh?

A blip on the radar appeared to be moving in the opposite direction as him.

Vegeta: Dont tell me...

The Saiyan Prince turned and faced in the opposite direction. He could see that the dragon ball on the radar was moving in correlation with Stanley.

Vegeta: That old man has it.

Seeing the old man approach the jeep, Vegeta flew over to him. Stanley rested a hand on the door handle as the Saiyan Prince landed.

Vegeta: Hey.

Stanley looked and asked...

Stanley: Can I help you with something?

Vegeta: Do you have the dragon ball?

Stanley: Dragon who now?

Vegeta: Dragon ball. Its an orange sphere with red stars.

Stanley: That sounds like the object I found while digging around inside the pyramid.

The archeologist fumbled around inside his pocket and pulled it out the 7 Star Ball.

Vegeta: That's it.

Vegeta reached for it but the old man put it away.

Stanley: Sorry ol' chap but I can't give that to you.

Vegeta growled under his breath.

Vegeta: Why not?

Stanley: I prefer not to give away the only valuable item I was able to aquire inside of the Kyodai Pyramid. Especially to somebody as rude as you.

Vegeta: Rude? You're the one who bumped into me old timer.

Stanley: That's not what I referring to but all the same. You can't have it.

Stanley pulled the door open and was about to hop in until...

Vegeta: Hold on.

Stanley stopped.

Stanley: What is it this time?

Vegeta: What would it take for you to give me the dragon ball?

Stanley: An apology and the very rare headdress of Pharoah Totenhotep inside of the pyramid.

Vegeta: Keep dreaming if you think I'll give you an apology. But I'll get that item in exchange. Deal?

Stanley: .........You have yourself a deal. I shall await your return.

And so the Prince of Saiyans left Stanley to get the item he promised the archeologist.

Inside of the Pyramid... Vegeta moved aimlessly about with a disgruntled look on his face.

Vegeta: How in the world did I get myself into this mess? I should have just taken the dragon ball instead.

Placing a hand on the wall, the Saiyan Prince immediately regretted the action as a spider web stuck fast to it.

Vegeta: Just great.

Sometime later... when Vegeta's right foot stepped on a particular tile of the floor, it sank down a bit.

Vegeta: Hm?

Then a series of darts shot out of the side wall at him. With quick reactions, the Saiyan Prince jumped back and avoided the dangerous instruments.

Vegeta: Great. This place is booby trapped. Guess I'll just fly to avoid any other floor hazards.

Doing as he said, Vegeta moved forward through the pyramid airborn. A little more time pass and the Saiyan Prince discovered a room filled with many sarcophaguses.

Vegeta: (Maybe one of those containers has what I'm looking for.)

Approaching one of them, Vegeta then tossed the lid off to the side without a second thought. To his surprise, there was an old corpse wrapped up in bandages. Turning his head away with a grimace, the Saiyan Prince commented...

Vegeta: Smells like a skunk died in a sewer filled with dog turds.

Walking away to the next Sarcophagus, Vegeta braced himself for the next putrid smell that would come. And just like the previous one, there was another wrapped up body in there.

Vegeta: Why would Earthlings leave their dead in containers like this? It makes no d@mn sense.

Continuing to search through the rest of the sarcophoguses and not finding the headdress, Vegeta was forced to move on to another part of the pyramid. But little did he know, something sinister stirred inside the containers he left behind.

On another floor about 15 minutes later,

Vegeta: (What the h@ll is going on here!?)

The Saiyan Prince fired ki blast after ki blast at the army of undead mummies that filled the room around him. Some of which were armed with sharp weapons while the others tried to wrap him up in the bandages that covered them.

Vegeta: Haa! Haa! Haa!

It didn't matter how many times he blasted them because they would always regenerate and come back to attack him over again.

Vegeta: (I would blow this place to otherworld but I have to get that stupid headpiece for that old idiot outside!)

Not only was it difficult to deal with the undead, but the air space to fly around was limited. Left with no choice, Vegeta decided that there was only one option left.

Vegeta: You think you have the advantage now? Here, try this on for size!

The Saiyan Prince fired continual ki blasts downward around the room. As a result, the floor beneath the feet of the undead gave way and collapsed. Smirking at the falling mummies, the Saiyan Prince commented...

Vegeta: If you want somebody to play with, try the lobby.

Right after, Vegeta continued on his journey through the rest of the pyramid until coming to a sealed door.

Vegeta: That door looks important.

Extending a hand out, he fired a ki blast which reduced the sealed door to a pile of rubble. Stepping inside the now open room, Vegeta found a staircase leading upward to the next floor. Following the path, he now found himself in the highest level of the pyramid with a lone sarcophogus stationed in the middle of the ancient chamber.

Vegeta: (I get the feeling there's going to be another corpse in that thing.)

Walking over to the sarcophogus, the Saiyan Prince readied himself for the foul stench of a dead body again. After taking the top off the container, he was caught off guard by actually finding the item he was looking for.

Vegeta: Well what do you know. Its my lucky day.

Taking the golden headdress out of the sarcophogus Vegeta, proceeded to make his way out of the pyramid by aiming a hand at the ceiling in order to make a shortcut. However, as soon as the ki gathered inside of his hand, the headdress he held turned to dust in his arm and fell to the floor.

Vegeta: What the f...!

Before the Saiyan Prince could utter the bad word that rhymes with chuck, the sand from the headdress shifted and moved across the room before gathering into a single entity.

???: Who dares to disturb my slumber?

Vegeta watched silently as the being became more defined as a 6 foot tall mummy covered in bandages from head to foot. Not only that, a whirlwind of sand circled the ancient undead pharoah.

Vegeta: I do. Got a problem with that?

Without hesitation, the Saiyan Prince fired a ki blast at Totenhotep. The attack didn't phase the target as it passed through the pharoah like a bullet through wet toilet paper. Except instead of toilet paper, it was sand.

Vegeta: Great. Another pest to deal with. But I know how to deal with this particular brand.

Vegeta aimed at the floor and destroyed it in one display of power. Unfortunately for him, this particular foe was not bound by ground support.

Vegeta: (No f@ckin way!? He can fly!?)

Totenhotep: I Totenhotep, shall not allow anyone to disturb my resting place and walk away alive!

All of a sudden, the sand in the room gathered into several different masses in the shape of long pointed rods before launching themselves at the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta dodged the objects with ease with his arms crossed.

Vegeta: You'll have to do better than that sand for brains.

Totenhotep: So it was said, so let it be done.

Totenhotep's body broke down into sand and it lunged for Vegeta in a huge wave of sorts.

Vegeta: Sh...!

Outside the Pyramid, Stanley was in his jeep reading a book titled "Mummies and You".

Stanley: Haha! I did not see that coming!

In the next second, Vegeta came crashing down on the ground.

Stanley: By George! What was that!?

The Saiyan Prince rose to his feet and spat to the side.

Vegeta: That's the last time some sand freak gets the better of me!

He was about to fly back inside of the pyramid but a whirlwind of sand gathered in front of him before shaping into Totenhotep.

Stanley: Is that who I think it is?! Pharoah Totenhotep?!

The Pharoah in question looked beyond Vegeta at the archeologist.

Totenhotep: I am.

Stanley put his book down in the seat and hopped out of the car before coming close to the undead ruler. Bowing low to the ground before Totenhotep, the archeologist said...

Stanley: It is an honor to meet such a renowned figure such as yourself!

Totenhotep: I appreciate the proper respect you have displayed in my presence. What is your name?

Stanley: My name is Dr. Stanley Challenger. I study the history of ancient kings and queens of the past.

Totenhotep: Is that so?

Stanley: Not only that great Pharoah, if I happen to come across ancient artifacts, I display them in a museum for the entire world to see.

That statement interested the undead pharoah.

Totenhotep: The world you say?

Stanley picked his head up and nodded.

Totenhotep: Very well. You shall display my most prized possession in your museum for the world to gaze upon.

Totenhotep disappeared in a whirlwind of sand and from out nowhere a golden headdress dropped onto the ground before Dr. Stanley Challenger.

Stanley: Pharoah Totenhotep's Headdress! I have it at last!

Vegeta stood there dumbfounded because of the event that had just transpired in front of him.

A minute or two later...

Stanley: I cannot thank you enough for what you've done today. Not only did you deliver me Pharoah Totenhotep's Headdress, but you also provided the opportunity for me to see and talk to the great king in person. Well anyway, a deal is a deal so here you go.

The archeologist handed Vegeta the seven star dragon ball before switching gears in his car up.

Stanley: Goodbye and goodluck.

Stanley mashed the gas and took off from the site. When he was out of view, Vegeta looked at the dragon ball for a brief moment before putting it away.

Vegeta: 6 more to go.

Powering up, the Saiyan Prince blasted off into the air leaving the Kyodai Pyramid for good. Never again would he come back to this place willingly. Not even to skip another birthday party belonging to his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of this chapter came from Buu's Fury the GBA game and a mummy from Danny Phantom.


	16. Chapter 16

Later, after Vegeta had collected 4 more Dragon Balls with ease, the Saiyan Prince hovered over a jungle while checking out the radar once more.

Vegeta: It's in there somewhere.

Descending down through the thick trees, the Saiyan begun his search for the 6th Dragon Ball. Floating forward, he could tell by the signal that the item he was looking for wasn't too far ahead.

Vegeta: Just a few more feet.

After passing through a few hanging thick vines, Vegeta spotted someone he did not expect to see.

Vegeta: Huh?

A blue man with tall funny looking hair sat on a stump with his eyes closed while holding a staff.

Vegeta: (I didn't sense anyone nearby. Who the h@ll is he?)

Upon closer inspection of the man, Vegeta noticed the 1 Star Dragon Ball hovering above the staff he was holding.

Vegeta: (He has the Dragon Ball.)

Floating closer to the man, Vegeta made sure to keep quiet as much as possible. Including limiting his breathing. Reaching out a hand, the Saiyan Prince thought that acquiring this Dragon Ball was going to be a piece of cake like the previous ones.

Whis: Hello Vegeta.

Hearing his name was enough to cause several red flags to go off within the Saiyan Prince's mind.

Vegeta: (How does he know my name!?)

Moving back to put some space between them, Vegeta immediately switched into battle mode.

Vegeta: Just who the hell are you!?

The man chuckled as he opened his eyes and stood up.

Whis: I've been following you for a while now and I must say, its been fun watching you gather these things one by one.

Raising a brow, Vegeta asked...

Vegeta: Following me?

The blue man nodded.

Vegeta: For how long?

Whis: Since you entered that triangular shaped structure composed of bricks. I must say, the events that followed was rather amusing.

Vegeta growled under his breath at being reminded of the most terrible part of his journey.

Vegeta: (Great. Someone actually saw that...) Hand over the Dragon Ball and I'll forget you ever mentioned it.

Whis: Dragon Ball? You mean this orb?

Vegeta: Yes.

Whis: Then no.

Vegeta: What?

Whis: I will not.

Vegeta: You must not know who you're dealing with blue man.

Whis: You are the one whose mistaken. I actually know quite a bit about you. Though none of it measures up to impressive or even threatening for that matter.

Vegeta clenched his fists tightly at the remark and scowled.

Vegeta: That's it! No one insults me and gets away with it!

Vegeta came at the blue man with a flaring aura readying for a powerful angered punch. He found out quickly that the blue man was more capable than what he first realized by stepping to the side avoiding the oncoming blow.

Vegeta: !

Pumping his breaks, Vegeta turned around midair.

Whis: I believe the humans of this planet call that slow as a poke or something of that nature.

Vegeta: Ok, now you're dead!!!

Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan and came at the blue man yet again with a flurry of punches and kicks. The blue man simply dodged them gracefully while smiling.

Whis: Excuse me, but if this is supposed to be death then what does dying feel like?

Vegeta: Mocking me are you!?

The Saiyan Prince ascended to a Super Saiyan 2 and extended out an open hand.

Vegeta: Prepare to die! BIG BANG ATTACK!!!

In the next moment, Vegeta fired a powerful blast of energy at his opponent. Pointing his staff, the blue man projected a type of green energy out of the tip, which wrapped around the blast attack. Then the blue man hurled it back with a swing reminiscent to one a golfer would perform.

Whis: I believe this is yours.

Vegeta's own attack connected with explosive impact, sending him flying backwards through several trees.

Vegeta: AAAAGH!!!

His crashing ended with him sliding through the grass on his back until coming to a stop.

Vegeta: Ugh...

Whis: While you're recovering, mind answering a question for me?

Vegeta's eye peeked open to see the smiling annoying face over him.

Vegeta: Go to hell...

The Saiyan Prince tried to sit up but his opponent raised his staff and pressed it down swiftly into Vegeta's midsection, making him stay there in place.

Vegeta: Ack!!!

Whis: You certainly are a stubborn one. I don't see how that Goku fellow has managed to put up with you.

Gasping for air, Vegeta looked him questioningly in the eye.

Whis: Oh yes. I met Goku a few days ago on North Kai's world. He and my lord had a spirited duel with one another ending with him in the same position you currently are in. Except instead of a staff, my lord took him down with a single strike.

The Saiyan Prince's eyes widened at that bit of news.

Whis: Don't worry. My lord hasn't destroyed him. In fact, Goku's probably still training somewhere as we speak. I do look forward to his growth in the future. Now...

The blue being pressed the staff with a bit more force into Vegeta's midsection. The pain was enough to make the Saiyan Prince cry out and drop to base form.

Vegeta: AAAAAAACK!!!

Whis: I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer honestly. A simple shake or nod of your head will do.

The blue being cleared his throat.

Whis: Have you ever heard of a being known as a Super Saiyan God?

Vegeta: (Super Saiyan... God? What in the...)

Whis: Vegeta. I'm waiting.

Vegeta snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head.

Whis: Are you sure?

Vegeta nodded.

Whis: Well that's disappointing. Guess I'll have to kill you now.

Vegeta started to sweat. The blue being chuckled after seeing the reaction.

Whis: Just kidding.

The blue man removed his staff from Vegeta and pointed it at the Saiyan Prince.

Whis: Please forgive my harsh comments from earlier and accept this orb as a peace offering.

The orb hovered over to the Saiyan Prince as he sat up clutching his stomach. Reluctantly, he took the 1 Star Dragon Ball.

Whis: Now if you will excuse me.

The blue man vanished, leaving Vegeta alone on the ground to ponder the information he had just received.

Vegeta: (Who was he? And who was this lord of his that defeated Kakarot so easily? I must find out.)


	17. Chapter 17

Wanting to end his search for the Dragon Balls quickly, the Saiyan Prince blasted his way across the planet and eventually found the 6th Dragon Ball in his search. Apparently some Dinosaur ended up swallowing it. Why oh why did that T-Rex swallow a Dragon Ball on that day out of all days? When Vegeta saw it happen, he wasn't bothered at all. Actually, he needed someone or something to vent out his anger on. And that T-Rex was the perfect target. The Saiyan Prince cracked his knuckles with a smirk.

Vegeta: Thanks for volunteering to be my punching bag.

The T-Rex roared loudly as it charged for Vegeta with open jaws.

Skipping ahead a minute or two later, the dinosaur was on the ground with its tongue hanging out. It had a black eye, a few missing teeth, and a dislodged tail. Vegeta had his arms folded as he descended and landed next to its stomach.

Vegeta: Wimp.

The Saiyan Prince raised a foot and drove the base of it into the dinosaur's stomach which resulted in the creature spitting out the Dragon Ball among other stomach contents.

Sometime later, on the open sea...

A small blue boy with pointed ears, a dog dressed like a ninja, and a girl wearing light green rowed back and forth within the confines of a wooden boat. Well... the boy with pointed ears did nothing but bark out orders to the rowers.

Pilaf: Put your backs into it!

Shou: Emperor... Pilaf. How... much... farther... sir?

Pilaf checked the small round device in his hand.

Pilaf: Let's see.... WHAT!? STOP NOW!

Immediately, the two rowers ceased.

Pilaf: The Dragon Ball is under us.

Shou stretched his arms with a sigh.

Shou: About time.

Mai rotated her arms.

Mai: My arms feel like jelly.

Pilaf: Too bad because you two are going down there pronto!

Shou&Mai: Huh?!

Pilaf: Don't 'huh' me! Go get that Dragon Ball!

Shou: How come you don't have to do nuthin?

Mai: Yeah, why do we have to do all the hard work?

Pilaf: Reason 1, I'm the brains. Reason 2, I'm the boss. NOW GO!!!

The two underlings groaned as they readied the necessary equipment for the deepsea exploration. Right after Pilaf handed them the radar, they dove overboard and sank into the depths.

Pilaf: The sooner we find the Dragon Balls, the sooner I can fix this young age thing. I wanted to be a young adult not a young kid. Why couldn't the Dragon figure that out when I made that wish?

[Flashback Start]

Pilaf: Almighty eternal dragon Shenron, arise!

Over the course of a minute or two, the sky had become pitch black over the plain Pilaf and his two cohorts were located. Not only that, but radical lightning and highwinds raged as the dragon burst forth with an awesome flash of light.

Shenron: RAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Shou&Mai: !!!

Pilaf smirked as the dragon lowered its head to address the three below.

Shenron: I am Shenron. I shall grant you any two wishes that you desire so speak!

Pilaf cleared his throat and ended up coughing uncontrollably.

Shou: Sire? Are you ok?

Mai: Have you taken your medicine?

Pilaf searched his person and pulled out a pill bottle that was completely empty.

Pilaf: No, *cough* I'm all *cough cough* out.

Pilaf hunched over trying to regain control but couldn't. His two underlings came over as fast as they could and pat him on the back.

Shou: You should have refilled your presciption like I suggested.

Pilaf: Who needs a *cough* prescription when I have a *cough* dragon?

Shenron: What is your desire? Speak!

Pilaf did the best he could to calm his coughing down.

Pilaf: Eternal dragon... Make us *cough* young again *cough cough*.

Shenron: It shall be done!

The Dragon's eyes flashed red and the three below him were wrapped in glowing magic. Then the clock turned back on their bodies; changing them from elder adults to young kids.

Shenron: Your wish is granted!

Mai checked out her hands.

Mai: I'm a...a...

Shou checked out his frontside and then his backside.

Shou: Pup?

Pilaf: What's going on here?! I don't want to wait for puberty again!!!

Mai was angry too after motioning her hand across her chest.

Mai: Just great! It'll take years before they're pumped up like melons again! Pretty soon, people will be calling me Mai Flat Tire!

Shou smiled brightly.

Shou: I don't know about you two but I'm glad things turned out the way they did. A dog like me has to take what he can get. In fact, I wish we had cake to celebrate the occassion.

Shenron's eyes shined a luminous red and a chocolate cake appeared on a table in front of the three.

Trio: Huh?

Shenron: Your wish is granted. Farewell.

Pilaf: W-what?! No! Don't go yet! That's not what I...!

But it was too late. The dragon vanished as the dragon balls floated upward. Then the mystical 7 orbs dispersed across the planet in different directions.

Pilaf turned to Shou as he growled loudly. His fists were shaking in anger.

Pilaf: YOU FOOL!!! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!!!

Shou took a step back.

Shou: B-but sir... there's a bright side to all of this...

Pilaf took a step forward.

Pilaf: WHAT BRIGHT SIDE!?

Shou: We're young again. That means that we can eat all the sweets we want without worrying about high blood pressure and all of that. Look at that cake. Tell me you don't wanna have a bite of that sir?

Pilaf thought about Shou's words and even though he was still angry with the dog, he couldn't argue with his underling's valid points.

Pilaf: I guess that's true...

Shou nodded with a smile.

Shou: And no more pills either.

Pilaf looked at the prescription bottle in his hand and then looked to the delicious cake nearby.

Pilaf: .................. Let's eat some cake.

The trio went over to the cake and enjoyed it to their heart's content.

[Flashback End]

Pilaf: Still though, at least this time around, I'll get it right by making myself handsomely rich.

In the next moment, Mai and Shou dragged themselves back onto the boat with haste. They were shaking like a leaf.

Pilaf: Did you get the dragon ball that fast? Wow, you two are quick.

Shou: N-no s-sir!

Mai: W-we d-didn't g-get t-the d-dragon b-ball!

Pilaf: Why not!?

Shou: W-we c-couldn't!

Mai: T-too m-many sh-sharks!

Pilaf: Sharks?

The blue boy looked around the boat in all directions.

Pilaf: (I don't see any sharks... They're probably making excuses so they don't have to get the dragon ball. Like the time they pretended to be sick to get out of bus boy duties so they could go to the movies...) Give me that. I'll get the dragon ball myself.

Pilaf snatched the radar and had begun to put on his scuba gear.

Shou: What are you doing sir?! You can't go with all those sharks down there!

Mai: He's right! You'll be eaten alive!

Pilaf: Yeah right. You two mind the boat until I get back.

Shou&Mai: But sire...!

It was too late because Pilaf had dove off the boat down into the sea.

Shou: Oh no...

Mai: Should we go after him?

Shou: Uh...

The two stare each other in the eye nervously for a few seconds before looking down.

Underwater, Pilaf descended slowly looking around for any signs of a shark.

Pilaf: (Pff. There's no shark down here. Well anyway, after I find the dragon ball, those two are gonna be in serious trouble.)

Scavengering around much coral and swimming by the many sea creatures, Pilaf came across an abandoned ship.

Pilaf: (Hello... What have we here?)

He checked the waterproof radar in his hand and as sure as day, the device signaled that the dragon ball was blipping in the same location. Looking towards the ship again, he noticed a skull and crossbones symbol displayed on its flag. Also the ship had many large holes lining the sides.

Pilaf: (By the looks of it, I bet pirates from a long time ago got into a tussle with other shipgoers. Perhaps there are sunken treasures aboard that vessel along with the dragon ball?)

The small blue boy swam to the wreckage and entered one of the many holes lining the ship. As he progressed, the signal from the radar grew stronger and wouldn't you know it, the dragon ball was stuck in the mouth of an eyepatched skeleton.

Pilaf: (Bingo! Hehehe.)

Pilaf approached the pile of bones without fear and grabbed hold of the dragon ball.

Pilaf: (I'll take that.)

He yanked but the dragon ball wouldn't dislodge.

Pilaf: (Come on! Let go! Grr....!)

Struggling with all his might, the emperor finally made something happen. Not only did he aquire the dragon ball but he obtained the head of the pirate skeleton with the dragon ball still stuck.

Pilaf: (Stubborn little rascal. Fine, I'll take care of you with a hammer once I get back to the others.)

Slipping the head into the bag strapped firmly to his side, Pilaf moved on about the ship.

Pilaf: (Now if I were pirate treasure, where would I...?)

In the next moment, a mysterious creature swam by behind Pilaf and the emperor felt the water move.

Pilaf: (What was that?)

Turning around, the emperor didn't see anything and convinced himself of the same conclusion.

Pilaf: (My mind must be playing tricks on me. Oh well. Back to treasure hunting.)

Moving into other parts of the ship, Pilaf searched and searched until he gave up.

Pilaf: (Looks like there's no treasure down here. Time to head back up.)

Coming from out of the ship, Pilaf could not wait to get back above sea level. Halfway there, something moved very fast out the corner of his eye.

Pilaf: (What the...)

After looking to the side, his eyes followed the aquatic creature as it made a sharp turn and was now speeding its way at him.

Pilaf: (SHARK!!!!!!!!)

Pilaf hightailed it to the surface as the shark pursued fast on his tail.

Meanwhile above sea level flying across the sky, Vegeta checked the radar and noticed the Dragon Ball was close by. Almost 1000 yards away even.

Vegeta: ...............Hm?

Spotting the boat, Vegeta halted in his tracks.

Vegeta: That's odd.

Back in the sea, Pilaf surfaced and looked around for the boat.

Pilaf: Where is it?! Where is the boat?!

Turning around, he spotted it many yards away.

Pilaf: There!

Without hesitation, he swam towards it but a shark's fin cut in his path halting his progress.

Pilaf: HELP ME!!!

Shou and Mai look to the side after hearing their boss cry out.

Shou: Oh no!

Mai: We have to save him!

Pumped with adrenaline, the two rowed fast towards their leader. As they neared, 2 more sharks circled the now trapped emperor.

Pilaf: I don't wanna die!!!

Shou&Mai: We're coming sir!

Hearing the commotion, Vegeta had arrived on the scene and watched from the air.

Vegeta: (Looks like someone is about to become fish food.)

One of the sharks went for the emperor.

Pilaf: AAAAHH!!!

Luckily for Pilaf, he was a fictional character so the rules of common sense didn't apply to his ability to dodge the shark by jumping up high out of the water with the shark snapping beneath his rear; missing by mere inches.

Vegeta: (How can a little runt...? Nevermind. All I need to focus on is the dragon ball.)

Looking at the radar again, Vegeta saw erratic movement by the blip on the screen.

Vegeta: (Please don't tell me that little imp has what I'm looking for.)

Vegeta looked to Pilaf struggling with the sharks and back to the radar.

Vegeta: (He has it alright. Well, I could just let the sharks have their way with him and take it right after.)

The Saiyan Prince imagined it happening and smiled to himself. Then, Mai and Shou managed to get the boat over to their boss before pulling him onboard.

Pilaf: *gasp* WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!!!? I COULD HAVE DIED!!!

Shou&Mai: We're sorry sir! We'll do better next...!

In the next moment, one of the sharks rammed a hole through the bottom of the boat causing water to flood onboard. It snapped it's jaws a few times before freeing itself.

(A.N: See? Even sharks get super ramming strength in this fanfiction! I take no sides when it comes to comical behavior! For I am Melonlord MWAHAHA!!!)

Trio: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Vegeta: (Although, I could just save their lives in exchange for it. That would save me some time and I won't have to get wet.)

With his mind made up, Vegeta descended to the sinking trio that were hugging one another.

Vegeta: Need a hand?

Looking to the right, the three spotted the intimidating man with his arms crossed standing on the edge of the boat.

Mai: W-who are you?

Shou: A-and where did ya come from?

Pilaf: Nevermind that! He's offering to help us out! Please save us kind stranger!

Vegeta: Not so fast. Agree to give me the dragon ball and then I'll help.

Pilaf: What?! No way! Finders keepers!

Vegeta: Fine. Swim with the fishes for all I care. One way or another, the dragon ball will be mine.

Shou: Sire, you gotta give it to him!

Mai: It's not worth dying over one dragon ball Emperor Pilaf!

The boat sank more and more as Pilaf thought heavily.

Vegeta: Well? You're running out of time.

Shou&Mai: GIVE IT TO HIM OR WE'RE SUNK!!!

Against every fiber of his being Pilaf shouted...

Pilaf: Fine!!! Its yours after you save us!!!

Vegeta: Hold onto something.

Trio: Huh?

The Saiyan Prince grabbed the side of the boat with a hand and hoisted it up in the air out of the water.

Trio: !!!

Grabbing hold of part of the boat for dear life, the three were in complete disbelief by what was happening. A strange man was flying through the air, with their boat in his grip, carrying them all to safety.

Shou: I can't believe what's happening!

Mai: I can't believe it either! It's like one of those adventure movies only real!

Pilaf: Grr... (my dragon ball...)

Sometime later, Vegeta dropped the boat on shore.

Vegeta: This is as far as I'm taking you. You'll have to find your own way from here.

Mai: Thank you sir.

Shou: We owe ya one.

Vegeta looked to the boat and declared...

Vegeta: There's no sense in hiding imp. Come on out and hand over the dragon ball. Or would you rather I take you back to the sharks?

Pilaf: ...

Pilaf came from behind the boat and walked slowly over to Vegeta with his head hanging low.

Pilaf: Here...

Handing the bag over to Vegeta, Pilaf turned away from the Saiyan Prince with a heavy sigh. Shou and Mai patted their boss on the back as Vegeta emptied the bag in his open palm. Seeing the dragon ball within the skull's mouth, Vegeta crushed the pirate head and dumped the remains in the sand.

Mai: It's ok Emperor.

Shou: At least we're still alive.

And then, Vegeta blasted off into the sky and headed back to Capsule Corporation.


End file.
